


Brandi N'Jadaka Stevens

by killmongerswifey



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Panther (2018) - Freeform, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Killmonger Has Feelings, Erik Killmonger Lives, F/M, Parent Erik Killmonger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongerswifey/pseuds/killmongerswifey
Summary: Erik building a family but things don't turn out as expected.





	Brandi N'Jadaka Stevens

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a little long but I did my best.

"Alright, Solana. You're going to need to calm down!"

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down!"

"Babe it's okay!"

The hospital room was filled with nurses and doctors all with gloves and masks. Erik and Solana Stevens were about to have their very first child. Solana didn't tolerate the pain too well and it didn't help that she was squeezing the life out of Erik's hand.

The night before, the couple were both sound asleep. It seemed like nothing was going to wake Solana as she was snoring loudly but not to an extremely annoying level. Erik had woke up to use the bathroom. That's when it started.

He heard groaning as soon as he finished washing his hands. He ran to the bedroom and found his wife sitting up, her eyes clenched shut as she was taking huge gulps of air between her clenched teeth.

"Lana, what's up? What's wrong?"

"She's coming!"

As soon as those words left her lips, he picked her up and ran outside their apartment to his car. He had already packed the bag they would need for the possible overnight stay at the hospital and kept it in his trunk. Driving furiously on the road, Solana started yelling and crying in pain. 

"Shit! Baby, I can't!"

"Yes, you can! Just hold on!"

Erik took a quick (and illegal) shortcut to the hospital. He then grabbed the bag and carried her inside. Now, she was going into labor. 

"Mrs. Stevens push!"

Solana gladly pushed hard as she screamed in pain. Veins were now popping out of her forehead as she pushed. Erik quietly prayed to Bast that she would be okay and that their baby girl would be safe and healthy. Solana took a deep breath as the doctors instructed her to push again. She pushed and soon enough, Erik could see the head. 

"It's okay babe. Just breathe." 

Solana nodded and breathed as she squinted her eyes shut. The pain overwhelmed her and soon, her breathing was slowing down. The heart monitor was slowing down as well. Erik looked at it in worry as his eyes quickly fell to his wife. "Solana?"

Nurses soon fell into a panic as they saw what was happening as well.

"Mr. Stevens you need to wait outside!"

Before Erik could even reply, he was shoved out of the room. 

"Nah let me back in! That's my baby!"

He screamed as he banged on the door. He didn't care about the stares that were forming. He needed to be with his wife and daughter. His gaze landed on his wife from the small window on the door. Her skin was turning pale. Her eyes were not opening and the baby was not coming out.

Tears formed in his eyes as he banged on the door harder now, desperate to get to his lover. "Please!"

After many failed attempts, he sat down on a nearby bench and buried his head in his hands.

"God please no. Please don't let her die..." he whimpered to himself as he shook.

"They will be alright."

Erik lifted his head to see where the voice was coming from, but there was no one beside him. He looked all around but there was nobody in the hallway except him. When he turned to bury his face again, that was when he saw them.

"N'Jadaka..."

"B-Baba?"

His father nodded as he smiled at his son. "And your mother."

Erik's eyes darted to his mother as his eyes watered again. "Mom."

His mother smiled sweetly at him. "Daka."

"I..I.."

"Shh." His father shushed him with a finger pressed to his lips. "We will not be here for long so listen."

Erik's mother started. "Your family will be okay. Trust us."

N'Jobu nodded. "Yes, they will."

Erik shook his head as he stuttered. "M-Ma what do you mean?"

"We will give our souls to Solana and your daughter. No, we will not act like ourselves. Our souls will transform into what Solana and your daughter are."

"But...I'll never be able to see you guys again-"

"You have a wife and child. We are still with you N'Jadaka." 

N'Jobu touched his son's heart and smiled. "We always have."

He nodded and took a deep breath.

"We love you."

Soon, the figures slipped away in the shadows. 

"Baba!" Erik shouted as the figures disappeared.

He looked down as finally, his emotions caught up to him. He began to sob in the sleeve of his hoodie. Erik soon fell into a deep sleep after a few minutes. 

About several hours later, he was woken up by the main doctor who was caring for Solana.

"Mr. Stevens?"

He looked up at the doctor and immediately stood up. "Yes?"

The doctor smiled. "Your wife is okay."

Erik smiled as tears starting to drip down his cheek. "And the baby?"

"Healthy as a horse."

He chuckled to himself and he ran his fingers through his dreads. "Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded and led Erik back into the room. He smiled as he saw Solana asleep with a lively baby. He sat in a chair next to the hospital bed and sighed as he softly brushed his fingertips over his baby's head. He looked down at the hospital bracelet that she had on and saw her name.

Brandi N'Jadaka Stevens. His mother's name.

He looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please send Kudos and let me know what you thought.


End file.
